


What are your deepest, darkest desires?

by DaliaStark



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex, deepest darkest desires, plot is not important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaliaStark/pseuds/DaliaStark
Summary: What happens, if we all give in to our deepest, darkest desires? If we give in to our inner animal? What if, that inner animal suddenly wants nothing more than to be fucked and dominated by a tall hand handsome stranger, who seems to have a talent for giving women everything they ever wanted, even if that means loosing everything they were and giving everything to him.A young detective is looking for a missing girl, but what she finds, drags her deeper into the rabbit hole, than she ever expected.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Daylights End

I am standing outside of a shady looking pup.

Daylights end. A fitting name.

Only two types of people come here. Rough men who were looking for a quick hook-up with women they can just fuck and abuse. And broken women, to desperate and lonely to go anywhere else. The women in that bar didn’t care what happened to them anymore.  
I look over to the corner behind the bins, where a brute of a man is currently fucking a girl against the wall, her body shaking like a puppet without its string. She is not making a sound while the man is grunting like a pig.  
I keep reminding myself, of the reason I am here. I am a cop looking for a missing girl. But as I look into the empty eyes of the woman next to the dumpsters, I ask myself, if I really was that different. Just like them, I have nothing left to lose. Nowhere to go.

Still I tried to convince myself, that I have a purpose in life.

  
I go in and have to cough. Smoke, sweat and never opened windows engulf me and seem to drain the last bit of life out of me.  
This isn’t a place for human beings, this is a place for animals. A place no one on earth would go voluntarily. But it is packed with people. Or with things that once had been humans. I let my eyes wander through the crowd, until they are caught by something unusual. A man, well build, tall, groomed and in a tailored suit, sitting in a corner booth, together with two young women. Both of them are naked, but in this place, no one cared.  
I make my way through the masses of people, and the closer I get to the man, the more I am scared of him. More than all the other brutes in this room. My instincts are telling me, to get away from him, but I have recognized one of the girls. It is the one I am looking for.

  
“Detective!” He greets me with a devilish smile, not caring about the girl kneeling in front of him with her lips around his cock.

  
I stop dead, staring at him. How did he know? I’m not dressed differently than all the other girls in this place and I had never met him in my life. So how could he now?

  
“Sit down.” He says, gesturing into his booth. “You are here because of the girl I guess?” He points at the ginger girl next to him, that just sits there, with a dazed smile and doesn’t seem to be bothered by anything around her at all.

Her name is Scarlet, named after her red, curly hair, that by now, reached down to her breasts. The stiff air starts to get to my head and I feel dizzy.

“I am here to take her back to her parents.”

  
“She is old enough to make her own decisions, is she not?” the man asks with a grin, he pulls the girl closer to him and gently caresses her cheek. “You want to stay with me, don’t you?” he purrs seductively as he strokes her breasts. Scarlets eyes are sparkling as she looks at him and nods.

  
The other girl comes back up from under the table. Scarlet pulls her into her arms and starts kissing her. Her hands hungrily playing with her breasts.

  
“What have you done with her?” I ask, shaking my head to try and clear it up. Was it just the air? “She was a good Christian girl, a virgin, just a month ago. Did you drug her?”

  
I try not to look at the two girls, but my eyes keep wandering back to them and I can’t stop myself from thinking, when was the last time, I felt that passion. The last time I was touched that way.

  
“I didn’t drug her. I just set something free inside of her.” The man explains. He takes the other girls shoulder and pulls her down, until she is flat on her back, with her head in his lap. Scarlet does the same, and suddenly her head is in my lap. They intertwine their legs, their clitoris rubbing against each other, as they move their hips and their entire bodies in waves.

  
I want to say something, want to escape this madness, but all I can do is stare at Scarlets face, at the lust in her eyes. My eyes wander down to her heaving breasts and without thinking, my fingers find their way between my legs. Hearing the two girls moan turns me on like nothing else before. I forget everything outside of this table, my eyes are locked on to the naked moving bodies, the only thing I hear are their moans, their heavy breathing and soon enough my own.  
I cum the same moment they do, but before I can gather a clear thought, Scarlet is climbing on my lap. Her breasts pressing against my body are enough to cast out the last bit of reason. When she kissed me, when I feel her tongue reach out to mine, I return the embrace like a thirsting person in the desert.

  
I faintly notice that she is undressing me, but I am already unable to form a clear thought. Now I feel the hands of both girls on my body. They pull me up on the table and I lie down on it.  
It is the other girl, that is kissing me now. First my lips, then my neck, then my breasts. I wind my body on the table, but the girl is holing me down with surprising strength, gently biting and sucking my nipple.

  
That’s when I feel Scarlets hands again, running up my thighs, spreading my legs. Gently she kisses and licks the inner side of my thighs. My moans turn into screams as her tongue reaches my pussy. The other girl grabs my chin and stuffs fabric into my mouth, maybe parts of my dress. She grabs my wrists and holds me down, as I twist and turn, the pressure building up inside of me. I want to cum, but I can’t, my begging muffled by the fabric in my mouth.

  
Scarlets tongue disappears and now stronger hands grab my legs, spreading them wider. I can see his face as he bends over me, a devilish smile on his face and eyes like that of a lion ready to strike down on its prey.  
Fear and panic rise inside me, but the burning passion inside me, drowns it out again. If the lion could release me, then so be it. My eyes are begging him to fuck me and I can already feel his hard cock pressing against my pussy.

  
He bends over me further, till his lips reach my ears. “You all have something buried deep inside of you. And that is for your own protection… because those hidden parts are mine… and if I set them free inside of you, you will be mine!” And with that he thrust his cock into me, drinking up my muffled screams and the terror in my eyes.

  
I try to hold on to the pain and the fear, but I can already feel it, something crawling up inside of me, something clawing its way up, out of the depths of my soul. And that something is longing for its master. With every thrust it grew stronger, screaming, begging to fuck me harder. My body already betrays me, orgasm over orgasm rolls over my body, and I can feel myself slip away more and more.  
As he cums inside of me, my body finally gives up and I sink into unconsciousness.


	2. Isn't it perfect?

When I wake up, my head is clear again, even though I feel different. I’m still naked, my hands and feet are tied, I’m blindfolded and a gagball is inside my mouth. I know I should panic, but for some reason, I stay calm. “This is where you belong!” a calming voice whispers in my mind. My own voice. 

I hear the door open and steps towards the door. “Oh, you are awake, good. It was about time.” 

I recognize Scarlets voice. I can feel her hands at my feet and she unties them. “Come, we have to prepare you!” She pulls me up and pulls me on. She pulls my blindfold off and I find myself in a large bathroom, with a smiling Scarlet in front of me. She takes of the bit of fabric she is wearing and pulls me with her under the shower. As her soft hands spread the soap over my body, I can feel my lust rising again. What has happened to me? Sex has never been much of an interest for me, but now my pussy sees to have turned into a hungry and wild animal. And why was it, that being gagged and tied up only seemed to increase that? 

Scarlet seems to feel the same way, as I can see the hunger in her eyes as well. “He doesn’t want us to have our little adventures on the side, but I just can’t resist.” She purrs, as she grabs me from behind. Her hands start to massage my breasts as her lips suck on my neck.   
I just let it happen and give into the passion. She takes one hand off my breasts and reaches out to one of the shower heads. I moan heavily into my gag as I can feel the hard stream of the massage setting pour against my clit.   
As I move, I can feel her pussy against my butt and against my hand. She raises one leg and wraps it around mine. I know what she wants me to do, and I gladly comply. I slip my fingers into her, as my thumb starts to circle her clit just the way the stream of water is circling mine.   
She moans into my ear and way too soon we both cum hard. 

“We better not let him wait…” She gasps. She finishes cleaning both of us up and leaves me standing in the shower for a moment. As she comes back, she gets down on her knees and pushes my legs apart again. “He likes it that way… keeps the fire running, he says…” she giggled. “As if we would need that…” I can feel her fingers between my legs and then something hard. Love pearls. I can feel them, I can feel my pussy pulsating around them, feel like I have to cum again, but again I can’t.   
Scarlet pulles me out of the shower and starts to dry us up. She does my hair and even makeup, completely ignoring the gag in my mouth. She brings me back into the bedroom and puts stockings on me and a suspender belt. “You will get used to that.” She explains, as she wraps the corsage around me and starts to pull. Every time she pulls my lungs think they have to suffocate and every time my body tenses, my pussy is exploding around the love pearls.   
By the time she is done, I can barely stand up. She puts a lace choker around my neck, that has actually earned its name. Ultimately, she makes me wear high heels. 

I need a break. I need to think. I want to scream and run. Once again I feel like I was loosing my mind. But I stay calm, obedient. 

“Come along!” She links arms with me and pulls me out into the hall. While bathroom and bedroom had looked like a fancy top floor apartment, we are now standing on a balustrade from which we can oversee a large hangar or factory hall.   
The hall itself is divided into many little boxes, with one open side and no roof. I can’t believe my eyes. 

“Filmsets.” Scarlet explains. “20 booths with different setups. We are currently shooting in ten of them.” We walk to a staircase and go down to one of the booths. 

It Is a simple bedroom, nicely decorated. “College daughter, home for the holidays”, that’s what the room said. But right now, everyone’s focus was not on the decoration, but on the two people on the bed.   
A young, black haired guy, lying on top of a blond girl, who tries her best to keep quiet, her hands grabbing the blankets. 

“I love these stories!” Scarlet whispers, a romantic and enchanted look on her face, as if she was watching some cute love story and not porn. “The hidden, forbidden love. She is his stepsister, you see. They met the first time over the Christmas holidays. Very Christian family. So they have to keep it secret. This is her first time actually. So awkward, so tense. They are locked in their little world. There is no passion… poor thing.” 

The director calls “Cut!” And both of them get up. The guy wraps himself in a bath robe and the girl puts on a white night gown. The guy leaves the set and the girl is draped on the bed. “And action!”

The girl starts masturbating, looking a lot more relaxed and free than in the scene before. She is moaning quietly, biting her lip to keep quiet. #  
The guy comes back in and she sits up, screaming. “They just left for church. We have time.”   
He lets his bathrobe fall to the ground and the girl now beams with happiness. She jumps from the bed, kneels in from of the guy and starts sucking his dick. 

“Oh, you are a nasty girl, aren’t you?” He moans. “What would they do, if our parents found out, that our are a little whore?”   
Once he is hard, he pulls her up, rips her nightgown off of her body and throws her on her bed. He turns her around an starts slapping her butt. “Yes, I am a dirty little whore… so treat me like it. Fuck me! Fuck me, like the little whore I am!” the girl moans. He pulls her up by her ponytail, until she is back on her knees and starts fucking her from behind. Hard and unrestrained. The girl moans and screams, letting everything out and holding nothing back. 

I look back to Scarlet, who looks like the only thing she wants is to jump into bed with them. “Isn’t it perfect? She is free now! She was set free! Just like us!” she gasps. 

I have to sit down. My head is spinning again and my normal reflexes seem to come back. But right now, they are no use. My hands are tied and I have no idea where I am. No one here seems to notice me or think that this is everything but normal. 

Where the hell did I end up? How did I get here?


End file.
